You Know You Liked It
by A Ninja Named Frank
Summary: AnkoXNaruto Lemon Naruto takes a walk in the woods unfortunately a certain Mitirashi wants to make him her plaything. This leads to other unforseen bondings. How will the new couple cope with it all? Post Timeskip
1. You Know You Liked It

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, really wish I did though.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Narration

Hey there you yes you 5000 sum odd hits to my story saying hi is nice and all, but reviews are like crack to writers so please help this addict go on with life and review when you read. TY

Panting with his brain almost oxygen deprived, Naruto stopped on a tree branch trying to catch his breath. How had he gotten himself into this little predicament?

...FLASH BACK...

It had all started when he was aimlessly walking through the woods. His mind didn't know where he was going but his legs seemed to, so his mind just played follow the leader for a bit. This would later turn out to be a bad, or good mistake depending on your point of view. He finally decided to look up and found himself staring at a familiar site. The area of the previous Chunnin exams, The Forest Of Death. 'Hey wasn't this where…oh shit' But it was too late as he turned around he saw her looking down at him from a tree branch like a lion would look at a piece of meat.That same I'm a sicko and I love it grin plastered onto her face. He shuddered remembering what she had done to him last time. Cutting ones face with a kunai then trying to grope them was not considered very friendly even in the ninja world. Then she spoke

"Hey brat don't I know you…,oh now I remember you," she said grinning wickedly. "Don't you want to finish what we started?" She said licking her lips and drawing a kunai, 'Oh shit, ok just don't make any sudden movements and you'll be fine.' Without warning she threw the kunai cutting his cheek the same way as before and in almost the exact same area. She appeared right behind him then, and this time no one was watching so all bets were off. A.K.A. Naruto was screwed both in the present and soon to be tense. She casually traced his jaw line with another kunai relishing the power she now had over him, and liking the way his body visibly stiffened at the touch.She moved her mouth closer to the cut breathing hot, moist, breath into his ear and making him blush a bit at the close proximity of her mouth. "You tasted pretty nice last time, and guess what, I think I want to taste you some more. She slowly licked the blood off of his cheek making him shudder at the foreign sensation. "I'll give you 10 seconds then I'm coming to get you, and if I catch you then we can have a little…fun." He took off like a bullet from a gun. She smiled and counted to five. 'Hey who ever said life was fair?'

...END FLASHBACK...

Realizing he'd wasted too much time reviewing the past he made to get going immediately. But found he couldn't fearing what he'd see he looked down to see snakes binding him to the tree branch and slowly wrapping up his legs. 'Dam where'd those snakes come from…,oh no don't tell crap freaking snakes let go dammit!" "Well, well, well what have we here?" "Looks like I get have a little fun, eh Naruto?"

"So what happens now?", he said.

"Well that would be telling now wouldn't it?" And he knew no more as darkness claimed his senses.How long he was out he didn't know but he did know his head hurt like hell. He opened his eyes slowly to behold… a blindfold? 'Oh great now I'm really screwed.' He tried to move his hands but found they were bound by something the same seemed to be true for his feet and waist. "So my new playthings finally awake now eh?"

"What are you mmph," said Naruto as he was silenced by a swift hand gag.

"Be quiet you talk too much," said Anko.She removed her hand then replaced it with her lips savoring the taste of his mouth as she explored it with her tongue.

"Mmph mmmmmmmmmm," groaned Naruto as her actions began to take hold. Soon he began to fidget and squirm from the lack of oxygen and just as he was about to pass out she came up for air.

"If I remove your bindings will you promise to play nice Naruto-kun?" she purred. Still in a daze from the intense kiss he numbly nodded his head not really sure what he was acknowledging.He heard a hiss and it seemed snakes that were binding him to the table were now loosening their grip and then they slithered away freeing him. He took off the blindfold and turned a color that would make a tomato jealous because in front of his was a fully in the nude Anko. He made to get up but she had other plans and straddled him effectively pinning him to the table again.

"Hey what are yo-uuuuuuuuuuh," he moaned as she began to stroke his whisker marks. The arousal in his pant was growing now and he was sure she'd feel it soon, but he was feeling too much pleasure to care at the moment.

"So you like that huh," she teased he only grunted in reply. He had been harboring some fantasies about him and Anko, but this was a dream come true to him and he wanted to lose himself to her and her alone. Then she felt it "Oooo what do we have here?" she remarked gently stroking his member through his pants. He groaned in reply and began to buck against the hand wanting more contact to his fully aroused member. She pulled a Kunai from nowhere and immediately slashed off his pants and boxers. Kissing her way down to it slowly she began to trace a circle around the head of it with her tongue teasingly slow.

"Go faster please Anko-chan." But she continued her torturous ministrations until he could take it no more.He made to shove her face into his member but suddenly got an overwhelming wave of pleasure. Anko had taken his entire member into her mouth base to tip and was humming. Occasionally she stroked his member with her tongue sending jolts of euphoria through him. Then taking him completely by surprise he felt his member leave the warmth of her mouth and feel two soft and warm mounds of flesh. 'Could these be her?' "Oh god...uuuh," grunted Naruto as she began to rub his member between her boobs slowly up and down. His mind was lost to the mounting pleasure quickly. She licked the drops of precum forming at the head of it each time it neared her mouth.After about a minute of this he began to feel pressure building in the base of his spine then a force made him buck, and he exploded into her mouth and throat nearly making her gag. She swallowed it slowly savoring his taste. 'Like sweet mints,' she decided finally swallowing the last drop, and taking care to sensuously lick the drops off her fingers.

"Guess what kid, your turn," and she pinned him placing her labia mere centimeters from his face. He immediately began to lick and suck at her folds. By luck or by instinct he found her special button the one that makes most women go insane during sex. He gently gnawed on it with his teeth flicking his tongue back and forth over the little nub. Burying his face in her velvety folds licking his way in around and on her love hole. Finally sucking on her clit and piercing her folds with his tongue made her come all inside his mouth. Her essence tasted sweet, like caramel he decided, and he lapped it all up like a greedy dog at the water bowl. Determined to lick up every last drop he began to lick her inner vaginal walls making Anko twitch with ecstasy. He was so enthralled by the job he was performing that he failed to notice the look she was giving him. By the time he looked up she was smashing her lips to his in a brutal raw emotion filled kiss. In it she expressed her sorrow and loneliness, and through it he understood she was much like him. Because of that kiss it being so powerful they knew they were meant for each other. She stopped pinning him and he took advantage by latching his mouth onto one of her nipples, and giving it a hard suck while he twirled and rolled her other nipple with his free hand. She immediately began to moan and writhe from the pleasure he was giving her. By instinct he was aligning his member with her still soaking love hole and beginning to push into her. She gasped and he groaned at the sensation they were now both getting.

"Faster, fuck me faster, harder fuck me harder!" were Ankos' demands for sex. Naruto compensated and soon she was moaning like no tomorrow between her pants of ecstasy. "Oh…yes that feels soooooooo good, uh...yes, harder, ...harder, I'm gonna…OH YES!" Naruto then came shortly after grunting rather loudly as his seed filled her and some of the leftover fluids spilled out onto the table dripping slowly to the floor. "Oh gods that felt so good,"

"I could say the same because that was,...simply amazing!" said Naruto.They lay there on that table backing in the afterglow of sex, and enjoying the moment together.

"Well the only thing we have to worry about now is kids, right?" said Anko.

Naruto's face darkened as he said "I can't have kids Anko, Kyuubi's demonic chakra seems to make me infertile Tsunade informed me upon my arrival." If there ever was a super after-sex mood killer this was it. In one of her rare moment of kindness and happy thoughts Anko said

"Yah, sure you're infertile but you know what kid?"

"What?" said Naruto dumbfounded that there could be a silver lining to being infertile.

"You know you liked it," she said.

"Yah I guess I did Anko-chan, I guess I did."

...FIN...

Remember To Review


	2. Lovers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, really wish I did though.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Narration

Hey there you yes you 5000 sum odd hits to my story saying hi is nice and all, but reviews are like crack to writers so please help this addict go on with life and review when you read. TY

Anko Mitirashi was not a morning person which became apparent as soon as Naruto tried to wake her up and say good morning. "Hey wake up, common there we go good morning sunshi-umph" he said as he was gut punched into the wall. "Naruto-kun?" "Yes, ouch what was that for?" "Well I'm not a morning person," she said smiling like gut punching those who wake you up was an everyday thing.

"Oh, well I noticed that I'm gonna try and remember that particular bit of info about you." 'I feel it'll be rather beneficial to my health,' thought Naruto. "So… what do suppose we should do now?" said Naruto. This showed how stupid he was as no one in their right mind would Mitirashi Anko that.

"Well..," she said with a gleam in her eye that Naruto didn't see until it was too late. "What?" he asked stupidly still being rather innocent in his mental functions after just waking up. Such was not the case with Anko.Without warning she jumped him and licked his whiskers slowly and began to suck on his earlobe gently. He groaned and immediately layed back onto the table, lost in the sensations of pleasure she was giving him. He began to knead her breasts like dough while she continued to suck on his earlobe occasionally licking his whisker marks. She began to moan form his touches and he began to groan louder from the continuous licks she was now giving to his whisker marks.He began to feel his pants getting tighter, and she in turn felt herself growing wetter at the continued foreplay. With a growl as his instinct started to take over his functions he reversed their positions flipping his body on top of her. Kissing her mouth and exploring her damp moist interior with his tongue. Doing battle with her tongue he lured it into his mouth then trapped it sucking on it.Then she used her wet tongue constricting it around his and pulling it into her mouth. She began to rub the surface of his tongue teasingly, and they finally broke for air. Panting and giving each other that look only served to fuel the fires of passion they had for one another. Naruto trailed a line of kisses from her lips, to her jaw line, and finally sucking on the soft flesh of her neck she moaned. He felt she was now his in a primal way. "Mmmm that felt good Naruto-kun, please give me more," to say Naruto was surprised was to say a rather large understatement as he had never heard Anko beg for anything, anytime, anywhere.

He granted her request none the less sucking on her flesh repeatedly all over her neck. She moaned in response "Mmmm, oooooh that feels so good Naruto-kun." Hearing this obvious encouragement he continued his work. Then Anko said " Shit, Naruto-kun I kinda forgot I have to report to the Hokage's office today sorry, but I really need to go." She smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure you want to go?" said Naruto playfully sucking on her right tit that was somewhat exposed as a result of their previous actions."Mmmm you make a good argument but I really do have to go sorry Naruto-kun."

"Ok if you must Anko-chan, I'll await your return," he said smiling. "Ok I'll try to get back quickly so we can finish…this," she said smiling seductively. "Bye then," and Naruto went of in search of something to eat in this…place. With that Anko teleported to the Hokage's tower to give her report on the enemy nin she had been tracking on the village's borders. Naruto went in search of ramen almost becoming lost in the labyrinthine corridors leading form the room with the table/bed thing they'd slept on together to someplace with a kitchen and possibly instant ramen.At last he came to a door marked with kanji that said "Food Storage". 'Hmmm maybe this is it,' he opened the door only to hastily shut it at the sheer amount of animals that charged the door hoping to gain freedom form the place where they would be taken from for food. "Oh gods she really is crazy, keeping live animals for food?" 'I suppose it keeps the meat fresh but really just go to the Konoha market for fresh meat. He wandered around for about an hour and he finally found the kitchen, and to his surprise he found it almost stocked full of ramen and dango.'Well I seem to be getting lucky now tons of ramen literally and possibly free dango. It was an unknown fact that Naruto's other favorite food was dango. At this time Anko was getting back from her report and went to the kitchen figuring that's where her Naruto–kun would go in the morning, and she had heard he could ungodly amounts of ramen. At least her dango would be safe, and she thought about the security system around it. Smiling wickedly she wondered if Naruto would be stupid enough to try and eat some dango. She sped up hoping to find him in an interesting…situation. She was rewarded when she heard grunts and moans.Rounding the bend she saw her Bunshin had Naruto's arms and legs pinned to the wall mounted restraints and was currently teasing his member which was hanging out with her tongue.

"Kai," she said and the Bunshin dispelled. "Anko thank god you're here I think that clone wanted t-mmmm," he was cut off as she began to stroke his member relishing the power she had over him now. "You like that don't you," she teased. Grunting was his only reply so she continued her work.She then put his member in her mouth from base to tip drawing it out coated in saliva, and put it between her breasts. Steadily moving it in and out just like the night before she got the same results, and within the minute she had him cumming all over her hands and face. She took her time sensuously licking off every drop. He watched this and soon his member was erect again. She unlocked the wall binding on his wrists and ankles, freeing him. "I expect to be fucked hard and rough got it, Naruto-kun?" She said the last part deceptively sweet and he suppressed a shudder at this.

"You got it Anko-chan," he said.He then took her by surprise locking her wrists to wall and her ankles as well so he could pound into her without faltering. Taking off her mini skirt was a cinch since it seemed to fly off of its own accord and her entrance was there before him glistening in all it's glory. Before entering he tapped the head of his member on top of her clit several times. She moaned in response, and whimpered for something more. He granted her request and began to savagely pound her. A glistening layer of sweat building on their bodies as he continued his relentless assault. It was savage, it was breathtaking, and she could practically taste his primal urges rolling off him in waves of pheromones.It was raw animalistic sex just the way she liked it. He took her through orgasm after orgasm until she lost count losing her self to the blissful waves of continual pleasure he kept giving her. Finally after what she numbly thought must be her 18th orgasm inside an hour she felt him pulse rapidly and felt the wonderful sensation of being filled with her lover's essence. Unlocking her wrists and ankles he let her fall onto him and they lay on the floor panting, but content to lie there forever entwined into one another's arms for all eternity."Hey Anko-chan guess what?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" He just gazed at her till she realized it, and her yes widened for a bit the relaxed. She adopted the same expression he had and gazed right back at him. "I know Naruto-kun I know," she said smiling at him the one look they were giving each other conveyed their feelings for each other. It showed their love for one another was true, and that it would never die, and continue on relentlessly the face of time.

"Guess what Anko-chan?"

"What Naruto-kun,"

"You know you liked it," said Naruto.

Smiling Anko said "Yah I guess I did Naruto-kun, but only with you." Entwining their fingers with both their hands they both said "Only with you love, only with you." Smiling they both fell asleep in each other's arms blissfully unaware of anything but each other. Two lover their hands entwined sleeping ever onward in each others arms not a care in the world.

…FIN…

This poem is dedicated to these two lovers, and lovers everywhere in the world I hope you readers like it.

Lovers by: A Ninja Named Frank

Your hands entwined you embrace each other.

All you need is one another.

You will each forever love the other.

Your both lovers.

In true love.

Remember To Review


	3. Training and the Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, really wish I did though.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Narration

Hey there you yes you 5000 sum odd hits to my story saying hi is nice and all, but reviews are like crack to writers so please help this addict go on with life and review when you read. TY

Waking on a kitchen floor can dampen ones mood, but this was not so for the two lovers entwined on the floor. Anko and Naruto woke up and began collecting themselves for the day ahead, but for now they were content to lay in each others arms. "Ok time to get up," said Naruto. "I do have to train sometime after all," he said smiling that old foxy grin of his. It made Anko hot just to see him smiling like that, but now was not the time for that.

"Ok Naruto-kun but you've still got to eat something,"

"Why not some ramen," suggested Naruto.

"Fine you eat that stuff but I'm gonna eat the dango, and one more thing I might not be so _kind_ the next time I find you trying to eat _my_ dango, got it? Naruto gulped at this nodding to show he understood not trusting him self to speak. After eating Naruto and Anko made some Bunshin to clean up for them and set off to work.

"Anko-chan wanna come train with me?" Thinking about it and making sure there was nothing that would cut their training session short she agreed.

"Sure but I have to check something with the Hokage first, don't worry I'll only be a second." Smiling she formed the required seals and poofed into the Hokage's tower. Walking right up to the office she opened the doors to see the current Hokage Tsunade trying in vain to conquer the mountains of paperwork. Hokage-sama I wish to have Naruto Uzumaki move in with me for the time being."

"Ok Anko, but may I ask why?"

"I just feel we have a lot in common and wish to help him grow better with a one on one situation."

"Hai, you may inform Naruto of this new development, oh and Anko,"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" "Try not kill him, or something,"

"I'll try Hokage-sama I'll try."

And with that Anko formed the necessary seals and poofed away to the training fields of the Forest Of Death. Naruto was currently training his chakra control with 200 Kage Bunshin by having them do tree climbing exercise and water walking, 100 of them doing each method. Anko poofed in and immediately one of the Bunshins made another clone then walked over to her.

"I'm ready for training Anko-chan," he said. Grinning wickedly she began by giving him gravity seals, and chakra weights. Trying not to laugh about the way he was stumbling around because of the extra weight, and minor chakra exhaustion.

"Ok kid now we are going to spar, and don't think I'll go lightly on you because of the extra weight." Needless to say Naruto acquired many new collections of bruises, and though he was able to give Anko a few it was no where near the amount she gave him.

He sighed 'Today's gonna be a long day' he decided and after dodging a countless number of kunai charged into the heat of battle once again. Over the next few weeks he could feel himself getting stronger, and the fights were getting more equal in who got the most bruises. She still gave him at least twice the number he gave her but it was better progress than nothing. She had come up with a rather nasty was to have his clones train their chakra control they had to balance on kunai tips with their butts! Needless to say when he dispelled them at the end of the day for the first week he couldn't help but yelp at the sudden memories of 200 people being stabbed in the butt repeatedly with kunai. Anko seemed to take this to be rather humorous and broke down laughing at him the first two times. The rest of the time she just giggled a lot. His chakra reserves were growing at a phenomenal rate, and his stamina in _other_ areas was growing as well. He now had each of his chakra weights attempting to drain chakra form him continuously, and his gravity seal was at 5 times the Earth's norm. This forced him to exert chakra just to keep form sinking into the ground. After a month or so of this hi chakra reserves were skyrocketing, and his chakra control was close Anbu level at the moment. This however didn't necessarily mean he could defeat an Anbu let alone a Jounin. He currently had little combat experience beyond his Genin year, which while it was a lot for a Genin was nowhere near what even a Chunnin would have experienced by now. Sadly Naruto was also still a Genin having never taken his Chunnin exam after the first time making him the only Genin ranked Nin of the original rookie nine. It was rather depressing to know that all you friends were forced to move on without you. However within 2 months Anko had gotten Tsunade to promote him to Chunnin since there were special circumstances, unique to his case. The Akatsuki being one of them, not to mention the majority of the village hating him for something that wasn't his fault, and wasn't who he was anymore. He had found a way to permanently seal the Kyuubi inside him and remove all its' telepathic, and physical ties to him. He had absorbed it's chakra bolstering his reserves quite a bit, and allowed him to have near Jounin chakra reserves. He still had along way to go however this was made apparent by Anko trouncing him soundly each time they sparred. He got close to beating her once but only once, and the next day she beat him without effort. She had a slight advantage however that she may have been aware of it was that Naruto was somewhat unwilling to hit the one he loved. She too was admittedly having trouble beating him sometimes. The day he almost beat her she was thinking about whether or not they should find a way to have kids. Her mind finally realized what she was thinking and was so shocked that she was almost beaten in her stunned state. She thoroughly removed any feelings superiority he may have had form the day before by trouncing him soundly the following day.

'Kids wonder what that would be like, and then another voice in her head stop that thinking fool he's only 17 your 25.' She was a maelstrom of emotions that night as they lay there together, he was asleep but seemed to sense his partner's discomfort and wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer for comfort. It was a nice gesture made by someone who wasn't even fully aware that he was helping. She sighed burying her face into his chest and breathing in his pleasant earthy scent that she had come to identify with sanctuary. Instinctively he rolled putting her on top of him and wrapped him other arm around her bare back. Content to lie there forever feeling fragile yet protected Anko let her worries drift away like the tide back into the ocean of serenity she no felt herself in. The next morning they went through the normal routine until it came to training, and it was during this training session in particular that something important happened. Naruto was in the process of throwing a kunai when he saw Anko crying. He stopped and immediately was at her side.

"Anko-chan please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you." She shook her head and buried it into his chest trying to lose her self in his scent, and was able to calm down a bit.

"I-I," she couldn't bring herself to say it. She couldn't say it knowing it would break his heart so she contented her self by staying silent once again burying her face against his chest. He soothingly stroked her hair trying to pry the truth of the matter out of her so he could help her.

"What is wrong Anko-chan I can't help you if you don't help me.

"Fine dammit…I want a child when we get older, and we can't have one,"

"Oh,..," said Naruto unable to find any silver lining to this problem since he was the actual cause of it. "Maybe there's a way to make me unfertile again seeing as I never really tried there could conceivably be a way to change me."

"Y-You'd d-do that for m-me?" she said through tears.

"Yes Anko-chan, I would," and with that she glomped him expressing all her thanks for this through it. And though Naruto was struggling for air we must assume he felt this gratitude, and their bond grew stronger for it. Training was cut short that day and they spent the rest of the sunlit hours swapping life stories, and funny little anecdotes.

"You do know Naruto-kun that this would require the Hokage to be aware of our relationship and she might object,"

"I know Anko-chan but for the moment let's just enjoy the sunset," and that they did. Their hands entwined and facing the sun they leaned close to each other for support, and prepared to face the day ahead.

...FIN...

Remember To Review


	4. Examination Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, really wish I did though.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Narration

Hey there you yes you 5000 sum odd hits to my story saying hi is nice and all, but reviews are like crack to writers so please help this addict go on with life and review when you read. TY

The sun rose and the two began their daily routine. When they were ready to go Anko formed the seals and poofed them into the Hokage tower. Together they walked into the Hokage's office and she smiled looking up and seeing a way out of her veritable prison of paper.

"Hokage-sama we're her for a medical examination of Uzumaki Naruto," said Anko.

"And why would he need an examination," inquired the Hokage.

"Well Tsunade baa-chan I would like to know whether or not I'm still infertile."

"I hate to break it to you Naruto but being infertile really doesn't just change it's more of a permanent condition really."

"Actually I have reason to believe it was just the Kyuubi's demonic chakra that was making me infertile and now that he's been sealed away I think my condition may have changed."

"Very well if you insist I shall give you the examination, and no Anko you way not watch." Naruto had to suppress a laugh as Anko pouted.

"You two are good for each other no matter what anyone else says remember that." They were hardly surprised this was the Hokage after all, and their feelings towards one another were rather obvious even to the uneducated observer.

"Hai Hokage-sama," they said in unison." Then Naruto went off with Tsunade for the medical examination.

"You know even if you're still infertile I really do think you two are meant for each other." Naruto blushed slightly at this but not much fazed you when you were with Mitirashi Anko.

"In truth Tsunade even if this infertility is over it won't change our relationship too much." "We love each other too much to let something like this affect us," he said with resolve. In reality however he was terrified of what would happen to them if he was still infertile. All sorts of horrible scenarios were passing through his head. This was of course only natural. It was literally instinct to continue your gene survival. Of course he was going to panic over it.

Tsunade noting he was sweating bullets said "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure you'll be able to have kids again." "Your just overreacting a bit it's only natural." "Just calm down and take deep collective breaths, and you'll be a father before you know it.

"If you say so Tsunade baa-chan."

"I do," she said rather forcefully to emphasize her point. They entered the examination room and she closed the door. "Ok take your pants off," he had to stifle a laugh and almost wet him self at the look she suddenly gave him.

"So how do you check whether I'm infertile or not?" he asked.

"A simple chakra burst will do actually it just takes some time, and experience in medical knowledge."

"Figures it's something so simple," he said.

"Ok now here we go," and she applied her medical chakra enhanced hand to his scrotum. She then gently lifted his balls as though she was trying to weigh them.

"Are you done yet?" he asked after almost 20 minutes of this examination.

"Almost done…there now I'm done," she said smiling like she'd won the jackpot or something.

"Why are you giving me that look?" he said with a little bit of fear in his voice, and for good reason. It was the look Anko gave him just before she _pounced_ as she liked to put it.

"Guess what Naruto?"

"Um what?" he said still concentrating on that look she was giving him.

"YOU GET TO BE A FATHER," she seemed to be trying to tell the world.

"Nice," was all he could manage to say because his mind was numb with joy at the moment. He stayed like that staring numbly onward still trying to process this new tidbit of information. He could now be dare he say it…a father. Overjoyed he rushed out to tell Anko the great news. In the process he almost steamrolled a nurse and her patient in a wheel chair they shouted curses at him waving their fists in his direction, but he didn't seem to care. After all that anxiety and waiting he could finally be a father.

…FIN…

Remember To Review


	5. Fun and Names

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, really wish I did though.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Narration

Hey there you yes you 5000 sum odd hits to my story saying hi is nice and all, but reviews are like crack to writers so please help this addict go on with life and review when you read. TY

To say Mitirashi Anko was excited was to say ninja life was boring, she was ecstatic. Naruto had given her the news that he was able to be a father again.

Her only words were "Are you serious?"

And his obvious reply was "Yup." They went back to Anko's place and began to eat lunch. "So what do wanna do now?" he asked. Now one assumes after being with Anko for over 2 months he'd be a little more enlightened, but…alas this is our poor fool Naruto.

"Well I think I'm gonna start by fucking your brains out." She said matter of factly.

"Alright well tha-hkkuhku bwhat?" he managed to choke out over his near suffocation on his morning glass of OJ. Thud was all you heard before moans, and groans became the only noise you could hear.

"Well that was nice," said Naruto still in an after-sex daze.

"Yup sure was replied Anko."

"Wanna do it again?"

"Ok sure," she said. And more lovemaking ensued, with lots of things that should not be repeated out of a bedroom. Naruto was quite sure they had just had sex in a few ways only known to animals. But oh well felt good didn't it.

"Ok before we go at it again we need to train, right Anko-chan." But it was too late for him she had already given him the pounce look. Thud, 3 orgasms later and one more for the road as Anko said they were up and ready for the day.

"Ok Naruto-kun now we need to talk, got it?" She said in a deadly quite tone.

Gulping he nodded once again not trusting himself to speak. "You and me may want to have a child together someday so I think we should discuss the issue here and now as to avoid problems in the future," got it?

"Ok so what particular part of having a child do you want to discuss first?" asked Naruto.

"Well how about naming the child, and no before you ask no ramen related names," "We don't want another fishcake walking around do we?"

"Hey my names not that bad he whined."

"Getting more to the point let's decide on a name incase it's a girl, how about Maya?"

"Maybe, how about Alisha?"

"Yes, um, in a word, nope?"

After about an hour of this and neither of them agreeing with each other on either a boys name or a girls Naruto grew frustrated.

"Well why don't you just pick a name for a girl, and I'll just pick a name for a guy ok?"

"Actually that sounds nice to me lets try it."

"What name have you picked if it's a girl Anko-chan?"

"I've picked Valea in case we have a daughter."

"Hmm, I like it well I've picked Briac for if we have a son."

"I like that name, I would've picked another but I'll go with Briac."

"Hey Anko-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What happens if we're not good parents?"

"Now Naruto-kun I know you're nervous but really it's only natural the feeling will pass once you actually have a child."

"I hope you right Anko-chan, I hope your right." Later that night they snuggled into bed with one another. Each thinking of the day ahead.

Well one of them was as Naruto was already asleep thoughts of ramen swirling about in his head. She smiled and put her head against his chest of her lovable oaf and she smiled at his instinctual reaction of pulling her close for solace. Floating in bliss she inhaled his earthy scent one more time before drifting off to sleep.

"Common now sleepy head wake up," she said in his ear softly.

"Just 5 more minutes mmthmm," he grumbled."

"Don't let your ramen get cold Naruto-kun," then skyrocketing out of bed as though electrocuted he smacked his head on the ceiling shouting deafeningly. "RAMEN!" Laughing at what she just did was too easy no matter how cruel.

"Oh gods, hahahahaha," said Anko "I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"Ouch my head, did I drink a lot last night or something?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe," said Anko.

"Common now Anko-chan nnnnngh, where do you keep the Tylenol?"

"Right in the cabinet with all the other painkillers where it's always been."

"Is what that ceiling is made of legal?"

"Probably not but hey, at least you'll remember to wake up without encouragement next time," she said smiling in a sadistic yet sexy way both at the same time. And with that Naruto was off in search of a really good painkiller. 'Jesus what did she put in those bricks, and ceiling tiles?'

"Oh well," he said and he continued onward going into the kitchen and taking some Tylenol hoping it would help the pain ease somewhat. He vowed revenge at that point saying "Watch out Anko-chan the prankster is back and he's out for vengeance. Smiling wickedly he began to plot his revenge. Later that morning he said hi and they began training. It was a normal day as far as training went she trounced him fairly quickly before making him sit on kunai for the zillionth time this week.

"Now, now Naruto-kun we can't be having you get your ass poked and pinched by too many kunai today after all that's my job," she said smiling at his slight blush.

"Oh har, har, har we'll see who gets the last laugh Anko-chan we'll see." 'I wonder what the kids planning I'll have to keep my guard up I guess.' As Anko walked through the door to her bedroom she suddenly found herself drenched in icy cold water.

"NARUTO," she shouted. An insane amount of laughter was heard and she went running in their direction. In the village loud war cries were heard during Iruka's class and he kept thinking it was someone in his class till he recognized his old student's voice, what was his name...Naruto was it screaming something about where a kunai shouldn't holstered. He shivered at the thought.

"Oh h-hey there Anko," he said with a hand on the back of his neck getting ready to draw a kunai to defend himself from the psychotic female who currently was giving him a mixture between the pounce look and some look with lots of Ki. "No now don't be hasty it was only a joke, a simple little joke An-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," he screamed in a little girls voice as she savagely grabbed his balls and twisted. "Now will you never do it again?" she said a short while later with Naruto strapped down to a torture table. Nodding in terror was his only reply. "Good," she said "Now let's have some fun," she said grinning and without releasing him she pulled him into a passionate kiss but pulling back teasing him whenever he tried to deepen it. Stroking his member inside his pants earned her some groans. Satisfied she pulled them down, and began to lick his semi-erect member form base to tip until it stood at full attention so to speak.

"Oh god, keep going Anko-chan," said Naruto grunting several times afterwards. She finally took him from base to tip humming softly while sliding her tongue up and down his shaft between her deep throats. He grunted one last time before letting him self flood her mouth and throat. "Mmm you taste better every time Naruto-kun, but now it's your turn.

Placing her glistening entrance in front of his face she began to moan immediately as he licked and sucked on her entrance. He occasionally entered it with his tongue, and he finally ended it by sucking on her clit hard while teasing it with his tongue. After unlocking Naruto from the table they went to the bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms with not a care in the world. They were true lovers.

…FIN…

Remember To Review


	6. True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto really wish I did though.

"Talking"

Thoughts'

Narration

Hey there you yes you 5000 sum odd hits to my story saying hi is nice and all, but reviews are like crack to writers so please help this addict go on with life and review when you read. TY

As dawn peeked its way over the hills, and night gradually turned to day love was in the air. Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitirashi were content to lay in each others arms forever. Such is love, that wonderful feeling of connection and finding that one special person that really understands you. It frightens you, yet provides a rare form of solace. The comfort that there is another guy, or gal our there who likes your for who you really are inside, and has things in common with you.

That is true love, not just the physical but also the emotional aspects of a relationship. Sure physical is fine for awhile, but you're gonna eventually find yourself wanting more. To have a bond that none could break. For true love knows no bounds, and will stand the test of time and whatever else foolishly gets in its way. Steamrolling all barriers of ethnic background that normally would hinder, and plowing through diversity of race and racism, and forging a blazing path through age difference.

True love knows no bounds for it is eternal. And Naruto and Anko were in true love, and had formed a bond none could break because they had similar pasts, and a desire to redeem themselves for whatever wrongs they had done whether or not it was their fault. Naruto wanted to make amends for the destruction Kyuubi had caused, and to return his once childhood friend Sasuke Uchiha to Konoha because he had defected to the village Hidden in the Sound. Anko likewise wanted to make amends for her past connections to Orochimaru another Ninja who had defected from Konoha to form the Village Hidden in the Sound. Both wished to make amends for previous wrongs whether misconceived or not, and it was this common goal that was a driving factor in the growth of their relationship.

"Sure the sex is good," said Naruto. "But if you think about it Anko-chan we have more in common than what first meets the eye."

"I guess your right Naruto-kun," she said. In one of her rare moments of cooperation without incentive she began to discuss with him her hobbies, and personality and such. He too told her these things about him, and their relationship ship grew stronger for it. Their bond was so strong that they had come to a point where only good things would happen from then onwards.

"Life is good, neh Anko-chan?"

"Yah Naruto-kun life is good," she said smiling as she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt content from inside this cocoon of solace her love gave her with this gesture. It spoke volumes of how far their relationship had progressed. To be able to express so much feeling in but a touch of the skin.

"Anko-chan let's have sex," said Naruto rather bluntly.

"Sure thing," said Anko knowing full well this time would be different. They did after all feel much more than in their previous _escapades_ for each other, and she wondered how much it would affect them.

"Hey Anko-chan," said Naruto. Breathing hot breath onto her neck making her shudder.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I love you," he said as he breathed onto her neck and began to suck on it just where her neck met her collar bone knowing her weak spots after all this time. She let out a heady moan, and shuddered at the raw emotion she could feel through the kisses he was giving the nape of her neck. Lust, love, primal need, wanting, and something she could only describe as content at making his partner feel good were all swirling about in the aftermath of these kisses. She could practically taste them in the air.

"Mmmmm," she managed to say before lip locking with him in a fiery kiss. Their tongues dueled, and emotions clashed as they stemmed form each other. Naruto's lust being satiated by Anko's desire for him. They played back and forth rounds of tonsil tennis, and finally broke for air after about a minute panting.

"That was, amazing," said Naruto unable to come up with anything to describe the intense emotions he had felt for Anko during those few moments.

"Yah," she said also unable to completely process all that raw passion her mind was in a daze.

"Wanna continue?" asked an eager for more Naruto.

"Mhmmmmmm," was her reply as she gave her self to one of those passionate kisses again. Tilting her head upward and now having to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him deeply enough to satisfy her needs. Moving on from this foreplay they both found themselves with no clothes on under the bed sheets in no time. Panting from their emotional and physical exertions they gave each other looks that explained the rest. They continued their foreplay well into the night finally getting to the actual sex part. Giving each other smoldering looks they converged in on each other form above and below locked in a passionate kiss above and envelopment below.

"Oh, yes uuuuuugh," grunted Naruto as he began to pick up the pace after breaking the kiss. The looks in their eyes showed all the emotions broiling through the duo like a maelstrom. Passion, lust, and most importantly love were conveyed between the two. It was almost telepathic, and they seemed to know what the other was thinking. Naruto began to knead one of her breasts and he teased the tit of the other one by rolling it gently between his teeth occasionally flicking it with his tongue. Giving her intense waves of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, oh, oh, oh, oooooooh, mmmm OH YES!" moaned/shouted Anko as she finally came contracting around his hardened member. He continued onward knowing that she would continuously get orgasms as long as he kept going. And so 10 orgasms later he came into her like a fountain. There were little streams of his cum flowing out o her glistening entrance. She gave him a look that conveyed her feelings for him at that point, and it was a rather smoldering look. He just smiled his foxy grin. Making her smile normally and embrace him in a hug. He in turn flipped it so she was on top of his and wrapped his arms around her once again. She gradually felt the feeling of sanctuary and content at his actions build until she was completely on top of her love. They eventually fell asleep too but not before thinking one rather happy thought in unison but not knowing it. 'So this is true love, it feels…nice.' And with that our happy duo fell asleep in each others arms.

Both content to lie there for eternity, for they, were truly, in love.

…FIN…

Remember To Review

I will unfortunately be gone for around 2 weeks and without internet connection because I'm going to my Aunt's house in Delawar till like a few days past the forth of July. But fear not I shall have many chapters written by then so I can add them on when I get back. Expect around 6-7 more chapters for your to read and review. Until then my Loyal fans. : )


	7. Caught In The Act

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto; oh darn the higher powers won't grant my request, must be because I'm atheist.

"Talking,"

'Thoughts'

Narration

And without further ado I give you the next chapter, enjoy!

As our two favorite lovers woke in each others arms it hit them. They really wouldn't be able to keep this a secret once they had a baby together, not to mention getting married.

Like some practiced comedy routine they looked at each other in unison and said "How will the others react!?"

"Hmmm, well we could not tell them," suggested Anko.

"No, I don't think I could live keeping a secret that big, and besides I love you too much to hide it eventually it would show."

"Me either, but how will we tell them without them being completely shocked?"

"I'm afraid that's rather unavoidable Anko-chan; think about it, if we come out and suddenly say we've been having a secret relationship and well…lots of sex, how do you think the others will react?" "There might certainly be some skeptics as to whether we love each other or not, and even though we do," he said bringing her close "we need to understand that some people may not have found true love yet like us, and not really be inclined to believe our story."

"I guess your right Naruto-kun, but it's kinda unfair," she said tightening the hug "because I really do love you," she said one the verge of crying; looking into his eyes. All he saw in hers was truth that showed through gathering moisture.

"I know Anko-chan," he said wiping her two tear away with his thumbs "I know." Tipping her chin up to his he kissed her; removing all traces of sorrow from her features as she melted into his arms at the kiss. 'Yup it's official this is much more than sexual attraction; though he does have a nice chest,' thought Anko.

"Mmm, you know what Naruto-kun," she cooed.

"What?" he said.

"I think we should tell them today; to wait would allow more people to get hints and it and maybe guess it before we tell them, and you know how it goes in Konoha; right?"

"Oh yah, definitely," said Naruto dryly. "So what time should we tell them?" he asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of well, now."

"Um, shouldn't we prepare something to say to them before we go rushing in like the cavalry?"

"Nah, I think we should wing it," she said.

"Yes well um, I think not," said Naruto feeling they should come up with a planned speech.

"Maybe we could do it at a special meeting; Tsunade could help us with it," suggested Anko.

"Well," said Naruto scratching his chin "I think that could work."

"Then it's decided, we'll ask Tsunade to set up a meeting now," she replied.

"But w-," was as far as he got before she poofed them to the tower. "Common Anko-chan be reasonable we need to plan it out," he said pleading with her.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but we really don't need to it's just telling them that's all not anything else," she said sounding confident.

"Have it your way, but you'll have wanted to plan something when the time comes and then it will be too late," he said in a rare moment of sage advice giving.

"When did we become all high and mighty?" "Trust me we'll do fine," she said grinning a rather cheshire, and alarming grin in Naruto's opinion.

"B-but," he said before she shoved him through the door into the Hokage's office sending his face sailing right into her rather large set of twins.

"Well that could have gone better than expected," said Anko after Naruto had been beaten to less than a pulp, and Tsunade had calmed down sufficiently enough to realize it wasn't his fault really.

"So, how're our two love birds doing?" she asked.

"Well Tsunade baa-chan we want to tell the rookie nine and their Senpai, oh and we would also like to invite Tenten's team and her Senpai; to tell them of our relationship before some random gossip can tell them first and our social standings are damaged," said Anko.

"Don't you want to prepare something to say first?" inquired the Hokage.

"That's what I sa-humph," managed Naruto before Anko viciously elbowed him in the ribs.

"No I feel we should wing it; it would look more natural that way, and I sure as hell don't wanna look like I'm reading the lines of some C class romance movie!"

"I concur and," she stopped to flick Naruto into the nearest wall silencing him for a few more minutes as he had been preparing to interrupt her "I will contact them as soon as I can; I shall apprise you of the time once I get it set up." With that Anko teleported Naruto to her house before he could say another word. When they got their she pinned him to the wall asking angrily "Now my precious Naruto-kun are we going to have that same shenanigans during the meeting, or am I going to have to teach you some _manners_," he squirmed in her grip at the way she said the last word in a rather dirty way.

"Nope, no, no Anko-chan," he squeaked out gulping.

"Good boy," she said rubbing his member through his pants earning a soft growl. "So wanna have some fun." Naruto numbly nodded not wanting this pleasing sensation to end. "Good," she said stripping his pants and boxers off. She began to tease him with her tongue; pulling back whenever he tried to get more of his member near her mouth.

"Common now Anko-chan you got me all excited don't do this."

"Beg for it," she said exhaling hot breath onto his tool making it twitch in anticipation of what was to come, and earning her a short grunt.

"Please give me a blow job Anko-chan," he conceded. Getting her wish she took in his member form base to tip, and began to swallow rapidly using the back of her throat to simulate what her actual sex would feel like. The affect was immediate and he began to grunt in louder tones, and much faster. Then she took off like a jackhammer relentless deep throating it again, and again; relentlessly taking him in and out giving off tidal waves of pleasure. His pleasure senses overloaded almost he was content to sit there with a dumb smile on his face and grunt occasionally.

As with all men he felt the need to inform her "Anko-chan I'm gonn-ugh," he managed before her throat, and mouth were filled by his rather large explosion. She swallowed it just the same but she had to take around 5 or 6 gulps to get rid of all of it. Hey he did have legendary stamina; and well resources didn't he? 'Who said there weren't perks to being Naruto's sexual partner?' 'Sure the Hyuuga girl would faint if she knew, but that was just an added bonus,' she thought smiling.

"Um, Anko-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Tsunade is um well, she's coming."

"Well get your pants on and I'll go let her in sheesh, not such a big deal Naruto-kun."

"Well you see it wouldn't if it weren't for her having the people we requested for the meeting with her; well with her and they're kinda staring at us; well except for Hinata she fainted pretty much straight away."

"Naruto-kun I believe this is something called caught-in-the-act."

"I know the feeling Anko-chan I know the feeling.

I had a little, ok ALOT of fun writing the last part this chapter hope you enjoy it.

Remember To Review


End file.
